Madara Uchiha
was the leader of the Uchiha clan prior to and after the formation of Konohagakure. He also helped to found Konohagakure.Naruto chapter 370, page 16 Background Before the era of ninja villages, Madara was the most gifted member of the Uchiha clan. Even by his clan's standards, Madara's chakra was unusually strong. He grew up constantly competing and training with his younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. In their efforts to surpass the other, each gained their own Mangekyō Sharingan. With the power of the Mangekyō the two brothers took control of the clan, with Madara as its leader. Under his leadership, the clan conquered all they came across. Because of the never-ending series of battles of the time, Madara eventually began to suffer from overuse of the Mangekyō Sharingan, leaving him blind. In order to regain his sight he took Izuna's eyes for himself, granting him an "eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan with which he led the Uchiha clan to prosperity. While Itachi Uchiha would later go on to state that Madara took Izuna's eyes without his consent, it is unknown if this is actually true. Over the years, the Uchiha had constantly fought with the equally powerful Senju clan and as such, Madara had an undying rivalry with Hashirama Senju, the leader of the Senju clan. To bring an end to the constant fighting, Hashirama approached the Uchiha with an offer of peace. Although Madara never wanted peace with the Senju, the rest of the Uchiha wished to end the fighting, and Madara had no choice but to accept. The Senju, the Uchiha, and all the clans they had conquered came together to form the village of Konohagakure. Against Madara's wishes, the villagers selected Hashirama as the village's first Hokage. Madara feared that Hashirama would oppress the Uchiha, and tried to rally support for challenging his leadership. Rather than help him, the Uchiha turned their backs on him, believing he only desired more power. Abandoned by his clan, Madara left the village, later returning in order to challenge Hashirama in battle. They fought at the site that would someday be called the Valley of the End, where Madara used the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox against Hashirama. Control of the Nine-Tails was ultimately taken from him and Madara was believed to have died.Naruto chapter 399, pages 8-12 Despite losing the battle he was able to gain a part of Hashirama's power. Shortly before his death Madara awakened his own Rinnegan and is also known to have fought with Ōnoki at one point. Decades later, a masked-individual known as Tobi began operating under Madara's name. Tobi is intimately familiar with Madara's history, sharing his animosity towards Konoha and the Senju and even going so far as to claim that Izuna willingly gave up his eyes. It is, therefore, difficult to say which actions were those of Tobi and which were those of the real Madara. At the very least, Madara is aware of Tobi's existence. This masked man is known to have manipulated the Fourth Mizukage,Naruto chapter 507, pages 13-15 been the cause behind the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, participated in the Uchiha clan massacre, and taken a hand in creating and leading Akatsuki.Naruto chapter 509, pages 3-4 While many characters are surprised that "Madara Uchiha" could still be around so many years after his supposed death, they accept Tobi's word on the grounds that only Madara would be capable of such actions because of his strength. While Madara's resurrection during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War lends credibility to the belief that he is actually dead, it does not appear that he was actually killed during his fight with Hashirama. When revived, he assumes Nagato was responsible. Personality From what has been seen of Madara, he was a very arrogant and prideful man witnessed in his belittlement of Ōnoki both after his resurrection and in the past,Naruto chapter 562, page 2 as well as his berating of Mei Terumī's kekkei genkai.Naruto chapter 563, page 2 As an Uchiha, Madara possesses an innate hatred against the Senju clan, in what is known as the Curse of Hatred. This curse led him to oppose the truce fearing that his clan would be oppressed by them, and when Hashirama was selected to be Hokage instead of Madara, he defected from Konoha and attempted to attack the village. His animosity to Hashirama was particularly strong, going as far as to forbid Ōnoki from mentioning that name in front of him ever again. He can be treacherous, as after the alliance with Iwagakure ended, he immediately betrayed Mū and Ōnoki, expecting them to follow Konohagakure's lead from then on, and the Uchiha clan believed Madara stole Izuna's eyes by force. He is also a battle-loving individual commenting that he had not enjoyed this view in a long time while surveying the battlefield during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and that anything less than the five Kage against him would be an inadequate challenge. The Uchiha believed that Madara tried to restart the flames of war for trying to go against the Senju when Hashirama was selected to be Hokage over him. He has been described as being hostile and aggressive by nature as well as being very ambitious, the latter of which was seen during his rise to the position of clan leader as well as his desire to make his clan superior. Despite this, Madara is not above praising an opponent when impressed by them such as Naruto for countering his Wood Release attack, Ōnoki when he caught and lightened his first meteorite, Mei Terumī for her Lava Release and A for his speed. Appearance Madara was a tall and fair-skinned man with spiky black hair with a blue tint. In his younger days, his hair was shoulder-length and wore the standard Uchiha clan's outfit: a high collared black shirt with the clan's crest on his upper back and blue pants with bandages at the ends, though Madara tends to leave the collar of his shirt open. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack that presumably held his ninja tools. As an adult, he grew his hair to waist length. While still relatively young, he had creases under each eye. He wore a black body-suit and gloves with a red samurai-like armor. Upon declaring a truce with the Senju clan and founding Konohagakure, he also wore the village's forehead protector. Upon defection, he seems to have discarded the forehead protector. Abilities Madara is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted shinobi in history and the most powerful that has ever been produced within the Uchiha clan. He has been noted to have been born with particularly powerful chakra, which even the Nine-Tails claimed to be far more sinister than that of its own. Quantity wise, Madara has shown to have exceptionally large amounts, able to use several high-level and chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession while remaining unfazed. The fact that he fought and survived numerous battles with Hashirama Senju, who was recognised as the strongest ninja in the world in his time, prior to their truce indicates that Madara was also one of the strongest ninja of his time. According to Kabuto, Madara's revived body is special compared to others that are brought back through Impure World Resurrection, claiming that his strength is greater than that which he had in his prime. This is further evidenced when Gaara questions whether he had the power of a god. This godlike power is displayed when he annihilates nearly the entire Fourth Division with a single technique. Madara is one of the only shinobi in history capable of summoning the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the other being Tobi.Naruto chapter 370, page 14 However, it's sealing inside Mito Uzumaki and later Naruto Uzumaki have left him unable to do so.Naruto chapter 561, pages 10-11 Taijutsu By his prime, Madara had become highly proficient in the practices of both taijutsu and kenjutsu, aptly demonstrated when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi of his sword and grabbing it, cut a swath through a considerable portion of the Fourth Division by just using his mastery in this area alone. His sword style is reminiscent of a graceful dance, displaying both elegance and dexterity even while holding the blade in a reverse grip, and when combined with the prediction abilities of his Sharingan, making it almost impossible to attack him through normal means. He has shown remarkable strength, speed and reflexes. With just a single roundhouse kick, he was able to repel several shinobi and was able to easily dodge Gaara's high-speed sand attacks and even block A's punch while clad in lightning armour despite noting its speed.Naruto chapter 563, page 3 Nature Transformation Madara has shown great aptitude in the use of high level Fire Release techniques, having displayed his considerable mastery of the Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation technique that took a combination of numerous Water Release: Water Encampment Wall techniques to extinguish.Naruto chapter 560, page 5 As a Rinnegan wielder, he possesses the potential to gain mastery over all the standard types of nature transformation with ease. After his confrontation against Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End, he acquired a portion of his DNA and as a result, gained the ability to use Wood Release and its component natures: earth and water. With the Wood Release he has demonstrated the ability to use the Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees to instantly create an entire forest of trees with which to attack his opponents.Naruto chapter 561, pages 12-13 Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara managed to master his Sharingan by a young age, a feat that he received significant praise for. Using it, he could instantly place a victim under a paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes, whilst confronting him.Naruto chapter 560, page 7 Like Itachi Uchiha, he seems to have reached a stage where he could have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Mangekyō Sharingan Madara was the first amongst the Uchiha to activate the Mangekyō Sharingan. He and his brother Izuna, who awoke his own soon after, used this new power to assume control over the Uchiha clan. However, after his eyesight progressively worsened to near blindness through its use, Madara implanted Izuna's eyes into his own body, which then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, a combination of his own and Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again. Itachi suggests that when he gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan he seemingly acquired a new unknown technique as well. Madara has since used his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and has also awakened the ability to use Susanoo in battle. Unseen in others' variations, Madara's Susanoo demonstrates two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their respective spines, with each displaying a pair of arms and face that are distinct from the other. Its defensive power is incredibly high even in its ribcage state, where it took Naruto Uzumaki's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and A's Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop without any damage.Naruto chapter 560, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 563, page 4 This is particularly impressive since A's strength was able to damage Sasuke Uchiha's Susanoo quite easily. It wields undulating blades in the right hand of each side and it appears to be capable of contributing towards some of Madara's techniques, as it was seen forming hand seals together with him during battle. Madara is also able to use Yasaka Magatama, creating many magatama and throwing them at the opponent.Naruto chapter 563, page 9 Rinnegan Madara stated that he awakened the Rinnegan shortly before his death and possesses the ability to switch between both it and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at will. Like other users, Madara is able to use the techniques of the Six Paths, including that of the Preta Path, with which he was able to easily absorb the chakra from one of Naruto's Rasenshuriken, despite proclaiming it to be "too much". When these abilities were combined with his Susanoo, he could pull two massive meteorites towards the battlefield from the atmosphere above.Naruto chapter 560, pages 14-17 Even if one was slowed down and stopped, the second one would strike like a hammer. With this technique Madara devastated much of the Fourth Division and nearly killed Ōnoki. Equipment Madara has been shown with a diverse range of weaponry over the years, with him carrying a war fan for most of his life, up until his battle with Hashirama. In addition to the war fan, he had a kama with him when this confrontation took place.Naruto chapter 399, page 11 Madara has wielded various types and numbers of swords, at different times throughout his life, ever since his days on the battlefield.Naruto chapter 400, page 9 Part II Confining the Jinchūriki Arc As Tobi prepares for the war against the Allied Shinobi Forces, in order to capture the two remaining jinchūriki and complete his Eye of the Moon Plan, he is approached by Kabuto Yakushi, a former associate of Akatsuki, who requests that he be allowed to help in the war-effort. To force Tobi's consent, he resurrects several deceased Akatsuki members, followed by Madara Uchiha. Shocked that Kabuto had such information at his disposal, he allows Kabuto to assist him in the war and complied with his request to hand over Sasuke Uchiha, with the stipulation that this occurred once the war had concluded. Shinobi World War Arc Frustrated when a revived Nagato is sealed by the recently freed Itachi Uchiha, Kabuto finds himself forced to use his trump card but it's only after Naruto Uzumaki takes out several more revived shinobi, that he has Mū summon the resurrected Madara to the field. Forcefully removing his coffin's lid before voicing his assumption that Nagato had finally used the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to bring him back from the dead, Mū corrects Madara, explaining that Summoning: Impure World Resurrection had been used instead. Somewhat shocked by the manner of his revival, he asks who was responsible. However, as Mū does not know, Kabuto takes full control and speaking through him, identifies himself as Tobi's assistant before informing Madara that he had been restored to an extent beyond even his prime. Finding it rather dreary to talk to him through a corpse, Madara questions Kabuto with what he knew of his prime but admitting his ignorance, Kabuto requests a demonstration. Beginning his assault on the spectating Fourth Division, Ōnoki and Naruto's shadow clone; Madara uses the Fire Release: Great Fire Majestic Annihilation technique, which takes the combined efforts of several shinobi to extinguish. Obscured by the resulting steam as he attacks them directly, he commandeers a sword and proceeds to tear through their ranks. As Naruto attacks Madara from above while Ōnoki raises the ground below him, sending him on a collision course, Madara activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and uses Susanoo to shield himself from harm. After Gaara uses lightened sand to separate Madara from his protection and to pull him into the path of an oncoming Rasenshuriken, he activates his Rinnegan and uses the Preta Path's ability to absorb the attack. When Kabuto tries to take credit for the improvements to Madara's powers, Madara remarks that he shouldn't get the wrong idea, as they weren't his creation. Together with Susanoo, he then forms three hand seals and pulls an enormous meteorite down from the atmosphere, directing it towards the battlefield. Unconcerned by the prospect of destroying himself and Mū, aware that they'll both reform afterwards, Madara recognises Ōnoki as he flew towards the meteorite in an attempt to lighten it and stop its descent. Congratulating his and Gaara's successful efforts, Madara questions Ōnoki as to how he would deal with a second one though, just as another meteorite collides with the first. Overwhelming Ōnoki and killing the majority of the Fourth Division, Madara remarks that he hadn't enjoyed a view such as this in a long time, as he stands amidst the rubble left in the wake of the impact. After reforming, Kabuto informs Madara that he theorised that he had obtained a portion of Hashirama Senju during their confrontation, despite losing to him. Madara then proceeds to check underneath his shirt, after which he complements Kabuto on his preparation, before asking if he knew of their plan. Notified of Kabuto's uncertainty that the "fake" will act accordingly, Madara attempts to summon the Nine-Tails but is unable to do so as it is still sealed within Naruto. Learning that Naruto is from the same clan as Mito Uzumaki, he opts to attack using Nativity of a World of Trees instead of pursuing the real jinchūriki, yet this is countered by a Nine-Tailed empowered Naruto who destroys the opposing forest. Lamenting that he didn't get the opportunity to explore his abilities further, Madara belittles the still defiant Ōnoki, remarking that it was natural for shinobi to spend their entire life in battle and as such, mankind would be better served sleeping peacefully under an . Charging towards the few remaining survivors alongside Mū, they are however repelled by Tsunade and A, who had just been transported to the battlefield. Looking on in shock, Madara is confronted by all five of the current Kage. Deeming this an adequate test of his abilities, Madara leapt upwards to avoid Mei Terumi's attack but was instead intercepted by A, who knocks him into the lava below. Activating his Susanoo to protect himself, he is plunged even deeper into the molten liquid by A, before being completely immersed by another torrent of lava. Emerging unharmed whilst sheltered by his Susanoo, Madara commends A and Mei's respective offensive abilities, before deciding to assess their defensive capabilities using Yasaka Magatama. However, his attack is blocked, Madara breaks through their dual-layered defence with his Susanoo's blades, only for his vision to be obscured as the Kage launch another strategy. Unable to react to the quickly approaching A, thanks to Ōnoki's assistance, their combined efforts allow A to punch through Susanoo and hit Madara. Trivia * can be translated as "spots". * According to the third databook: ** Madara's hobby is falconry. ** Madara's favourite food is inarizushi, while his least favourite is roe. ** Madara wishes to fight the upper class Konoha ninja. ** Madara's favourite phrase is , which refers to defeating someone with a single blow. References he:מאדארה אוצ'יהא es:Madara Uchiha